


Gordo's sacrifice

by Captainohmycaptain



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice, Suicide, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainohmycaptain/pseuds/Captainohmycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot on Gordo's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordo's sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Fury last night and found this moment to be one of the most upsetting in the whole film. I really started thinking about his reasoning behind grabbing the grenade to save Norman and the others, though this focuses on Norman.  
> Probably not very good, but I haven't written in a while and this is my first Fury fic. 
> 
> THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING. PLEASE KEEP THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS AND ADDITIONAL TAGS IN MIND.

The shot wasn’t even that painful. He was barely even aware of it as he fell back down into his seat, yanking the hatch closed just a second too late. The sizzling grenade seemed to pierce through his eardrums with every clang it made as it tumbled down into the space between his and Norman’s chairs. The way Norman glanced over to check on him and how his eyes widened when he caught sight of the grenade… It had Gordo wondering if the kid had always looked so innocent. He wondered how he could have missed it, the brightness of his eyes. They weren’t dark like Grady’s, didn’t constantly dart around in search of danger like Don’s. 

He didn’t want to die. He’d seen so much shit all throughout this Hell. He knew as well as any of them that he was most likely going to die out here, in one of these wide, German fields. 

But there was no way he was letting the kid die because he couldn’t yank a damn hatch closed fast enough. 

“Gordo, no!” The scream tore it’s way through Norman as Gordo finally looked away from his eyes and grabbed the grenade calmly. He didn’t spare a goodbye prayer to God or thought to the other men that he was leaving behind. He felt how hot the little bomb in his hand was, charged and a second away from exploding. 

He was glad he never felt the shrapnel. It felt like falling asleep. 

Norman watch in horror as his friend and crewman jolted roughly with the blast, his body hiding most of the fiery light that burst from the grenade. The blast left his ears ringing and his eyes watering. He took note that his hands were shaking. The boy jerked back into position in his seat, his face setting into a grimace as he started shooting again.


End file.
